When I Was Going Under
by Loki's Aela Winchester Stark
Summary: El Guasón ha secuetrado todo un salon de clase y piensa matarlos a todos pero hay dos chicas a las cuales el les agarra sierto interes... HIATUS
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Batman, Joker y Gotham City no me pertenecen (el día que me pertenezcan me avisan!!)

* * *

Prologo

10 de diciembre de 2009, ya es mi segunda semana en Arkham, odio este lugar tanto como la escuela tal vez mas, tal vez menos.

Todo empezó en los inicios de noviembre que fue cuando lo conocí.

No debí hacerle caso, no debí seguir su enfermo juego, no debí hacer muchas cosas que hice pero lo hice y sé que soy capaz de volverlo a hacer, no me arrepiento de nada excepto tal vez estar aquí y dejarme atrapar por ese estúpido murciélago.

Dejen RR plis!!!!

P.D.: No sean muy malos conmigo plisss


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ni el guasón ni ciudad gótica (me llaman el día que me pertenezcan)

N/A: Es un mini capitulo, espero que aun así les guste.

* * *

Cap. 1

Era una mañana común y corriente, no quería ir al colegio pues tenía un examen y no estudie, todo transcurría de manera normal hasta que llego la hora del examen, como el profesor no llegaba decidí estudiar un poquito, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había pasado media hora desde que iniciaba la clase y el no llegaba, una chica del salón se fue a buscarlo pero jamás regreso y fue de ahí que todo empeoro , de la nada el salón se lleno de una gas blanco seguido de unos gritos y una risa desquiciada, cuando caí inconsciente.

Cuando logre despertar estaba amarrada a una silla en una habitación apenas iluminada por una lámpara. Trate de enfocar la vista y lo primero que reconocí fue a mis amigos que se encontraban en la misma situación que yo, cuando una voz irrumpió el sombrío lugar.

"Buenas tardes damas y caballeros" dijo caminando frente a todos nosotros parándose de vez en cuando delante de alguien. "verán yo los elegí a Uds. Para que se den cuenta de que no soy ese mounstuo que se dice que soy".

"si sobre todo, ¡¡ ¿crees que no se que nos vas a matar a todos?!!" dijo génesis pero no creo que le haya dado tiempo para arrepentirse puesto a que la bala ya había impactado en su corazón.

"continuando lo que les estaba diciendo, pónganse cómodos que este será el último lugar en el que estarán" diciendo esto el guasón se retiro de aquella horrible habitación.

"Emily, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte inmediatamente a mi mejor amiga

"Sí, Mary descuida… ¿y tú?, ¿como estas?, ¿no te ha pasado nada?" Me pregunto Emily

"también estoy bien" cerré los ojos y baje un poco la cabeza "no recuerdo nada ¿qué… qué paso?"

"ojala tuviera la respuesta, pero tampoco recuerdo nada" me dijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí mis parpados pesados y fui caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Dejen RR plis


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Mary's POV

Cuando desperté ya no estaba atada a la silla, pero si tenia las manos y los pies atados trate de ubicar dónde estaba, era una habitación un poco pequeña y solo estaban otras cuatro personas conmigo, tres de las cuales detestaba con el alma pero por suerte estaba Emily.

-¿Qué, qué paso?- dijo Karen con un gran miedo en la voz.

-No lo se amigui – le respondió Eliana – Ese demente nos secuestro, y ahora nos va a violar y quien sabe que mas y… y.

-Ya cállense quieren- les dije alzando la voz- Sí nos secuestraron, pero no nos van a violar ni nada, - trate de calmarme y calmarlas a ellas- solo tenemos que esperar y ver que pasa.

-Mary tiene razón, - dijo Emily - además puede ser una de las mejores cosas que nos pasen – se rió un poquito, yo también me reí.

- Uds. dos si que son raras- dijo Tony.

-¡Cállate ¿Quieres?-le grite- a ver solo estamos nosotros cinco en esta habitación, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta el resto? – les pregunte mas calmada pero todos negaron- Esto si que es perfecto….

Se escucho un ruido y vimos que la puerta se habría, se podía notar el miedo y la preocupación de todos los que estábamos allí.

-buenas noches – dijo aquella persona que estaba parada en la puerta – si no les molesta me los llevare uno, por uno… - dijo acercando se a nosotros – iniciando contigo – me señalo para luego levantarme de un solo jalon de mi brazo – tú vendrás conmigo ahora – y me llevo a otra habitación que estaba al lado.

En la habitación solo había una mesa y dos sillas, al entrar el guasón cerró la puerta con seguro y me quito las cuerdas de mis manos y mis pies y se me acerco, yo retrocedí y el lanzo una risa de burla mientras el continuaba avanzando y yo retrocediendo hasta que me pegue a la pared, en ese momento pensé que hasta hay llegaría, era la primera vez que sentía miedo, pero no le dejaría saber que estaba asustada así que opté por tomar una actitud indiferente, el comenzó a reírse y luego se fue caminado a la una de las sillas, se sentó frente a mi y después de un rato me habló.

-Dime pequeña, ¿Por qué estas tan seria?

- No estoy seria, estoy pensando- le respondí

- ah, ¿No estas nerviosa, o asustada?

- ¿Por que estaría nerviosa o asustada?

- Pues, porque estas en una habitación, sola con un criminal que ya ha matado a muchos y… creo que también maté a una amiga tuya justo enfrente de ti.

- Si, mataste a Génesis, pero eso no me asusta, todo el mundo muere en cualquier momento, - dije recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás – y con respecto a estar encerrada en una habitación con usted, Sr. Guasón, no me pone nerviosa ni me asusta porque si usted, me quisiera hacer algo pienso que ya me lo habria hecho – al decir este me acerque un poco a el – pero si siento curiosidad sobre una cosa ¿Para que me trajo aquí?- dije y después me sente en el piso.

-¿Como te llamas? – me preguntó.

-Yo le pregunté primero- insistí.

-Pero tu te sabes mi nombre, y no te pienso decir si no me dices el tuyo.

- Me llamo Mary-dije

-OK, Mary te traje aquí para hacerte unas preguntas – dijo esto, se paro de la silla y se acerco a mi, se arrodillo y con una mano agarro mi cara mientras que con la otra tenia una navaja y la acerco a mi cara- ¿esta bien? – me pregunto.

-Si- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, dime… ¿Qué piensas de los… hmmm…. Chicos con los que estudias?

-La mayoría son unos idiotoas, de los chicos son 3 con los que mejor me llevo, y de las chicas pues 5….

- ¿Qué te desagrada de tus amigos?

-Nada- el guasón me miro y apretó más su mano en mi cara.-auch – me queje.

-Dime la verdad – puso la navaja mas cerca de mi cara- o sino…-señalo sus cicatrices

-Me desagrada su música y cuando se hacen los falsos…

-¿y… Por qué no te agradan el resto?

- Porque son unos hipócritas, ególatras y parecen niños mimados.

Continuamos hablando creo que por una hora, el guasón me hacia preguntas y yo le respondía casi todas, mas hubo muchas preguntas a las cuales no le encontraba respuestas.

Emily's POV

Ya había pasado como una hora y media y no había señal de Mary o del Guasón. Estaba aguantándome los comentarios que hacían los idiotas con los que me quede.

- ¿Qué creen qué el guasón le este haciendo a Mary?- pregunto Tony

- Yo creo que… la mató, - dijo Eliana – Bueno ni que fuera una gran perdida…

De seguro cualquier cosa que le esté haciendo debe ser mejor que pasar el tiempo con esta basura humana *xD* dije para mis adentros. Intente calmarme, pues a pesar de ello la preocupación y el miedo comenzaban a controlarme, no podia demostar tal emoción; pensar en lo que posiblemente le estaría haciendo..., eso no lo podría soportar, la perdida de Mary.

-Cállate imbécil no le esta haciendo nada y tranquila que si le llega a hacer algo, a mutilar, violar, quemar tu serás la proxima, pero ¿sabes? su estilo no es una muerte lenta, no, el hace de esto un juego, alguna vez haz conocido a algun niño que le guste que sus juegos terminen rapido? verdad que no.. cada vez que escoge a alguien hace que sus últimos minutos sean más lentos, conforme?

Esto último lo dije casi gritando.

Eliana comenzaba a llorar y temblar, Tony intentaba calmarla negando todo lo que le había dicho pero la verdad ni el, ni yo, ni nadie en la habitación lo podía negar con seguridad. Tony en un ataque de histeria comenzo a gritarme loca y quien sabe cuántos insultos mas, en su voz se delataba el miedo.

Resultaba dificil mantener la mente en blanco con los gritos y llantos de mis compañeros, intente clamarlos según mi punto de vista pero fue peor. u.u

-Tranquilos, pues de que sirve llorar, gritar? si igual van a morir en algun momento.

*suspiro*

Solo espero que sean gritos por querer vivir un poco mas y no por saber que desperdiciaron su vida en tonterias y superficialidades.


	4. capitulo 3

Mary's POV

Sabía que no quedaba mucho, lo note en su mirada, vi cómo se divertía cada vez que decía algo tan enfermo que me daba escalofríos, pero no sé por qué, me atraía, me atraía demasiado, esa demencia, esa locura, esa… esa libertad, quería ser libre y el sabia como lograrlo.

– Mary, sé que soy admirable… - dijo con tono sarcástico – pero respóndeme una cosa… ¿quisieras saber lo que se siente verdad? ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente ser libre verdad?

– S… sí, ¿cómo lo…?

– es simple, es lo que la mayoría anhela, pero nadie reconoce, yo… puedo ayudarte Mary, puedo ayudarte a ser libre… solo, debes hacer unas cuantas cosas…

– ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le pregunte casi retándolo.

– Te lo diré…. Después, por ahora, vuelve a donde estabas… - dijo y me ató las manos – no te atare los pies porque no es necesario.

Luego me llevó a aquella habitación donde estaban Emily y los otros idiotas, y se llevó a Karen, sé que le hizo algunas preguntas similares a las mías, pero la verdad eso no me molestaba, lo que me molestaba era estar en el mismo lugar que los idiotas de Tony y Eliana, que no hacían más que insultarnos a Emily y a mí, pero por suerte, se cómo asustar a la gente.

– Emily, ¿quieres ver algo divertido? – le pregunte

– Si claro.

– mira… - me dirigí a donde estaban los estúpidos esos – si tanto les preocupa que va a pasar… solo les puedo decir que recibí una gran sorpresa… la cual al comienzo, pensé que no me iba a gustar, pero, wow, él sabe cómo cambiar la opinión de la gente – al terminar de decir eso, di una sonrisa, algo sínica a decir verdad, pero valió la pena, al ver sus caras.

– iiiiuuuu te acostaste con el! – afirmo Eliana, yo no dije nada, solo sonreí más – que asco!

– oye por eso estoy viva – me volteé hacia Emily y le guiñé, ella entendió y me siguió el juego.

– No creo que sea tan mala idea – dijo Emily riéndose – lo hare también *xD*

– Uds. sí que son enfermas – dijo Tony

– Gracias – respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de dos horas, le toco a Emily, ignoro gran parte de la conversación, pero si se, que llegaron al mismo acuerdo que yo. La libertad, pero aun teníamos que hacer algo.

Hora de cenar…


	5. Chapter 4: Hora de cenar

Mary's POV

Anocheció, y nos llevaron a un comedor, o algo parecido. Al fin, después de tantas horas volví a ver a mis amigos. Observe a todas las personas en la habitación, éramos las 39 personas de esta mañana, eso quiere decir, que el Guasón no ha matado a más nadie, y no pude dejar de preguntarme si eso era algo bueno o no.

– Buenas noches…. Jóvenes, -dijo aquella indiscutible voz, era él – como pueden ver, los traje a todos aquí, con sus…. ¿amigos? No se uds. Pero con sus amigos… bueno, menos mal que tengo a Batman, él es al menos… menos hipócrita – con mi cabeza lo comencé a buscar – pero, de todos modos, reúnanse, ¿Quién sabe? Puede que sea la última vez que se vean. – Al fin lo encontré, me miro y asintió con la cabeza, y se fue sin dejar de mencionar un ultima cosa – ah, y… ya es hora de cenar – dijo y realmente esto último me dio un pequeño escalofrío, pero me volví con Emily y los demás cuando se fue.

– Bueno, ¿Qué les paso? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Están completos? ¿A ninguno le falta un dedo? – les pregunte en mitad broma y mitad enserio.

– Si, estamos bien, o al menos Dane y yo estamos bien – dijo Jose.

– Igual nosotros – dijo el resto.

– ¿con quienes estaban? – Pregunto Emily.

– Con Jose, Mavo, Barbara y Ricardo – dijo Dane.

–Yo con Criss, Vale, Valleri, y la frente e' Volkswagen – Dijo Lizz

– Yo con Lei, Alfredo, Vicky y Oscar – dijo Rene.

– Que suerte, a Emily y a mí nos tocó con Tony, Karen y Eliana – dije.

– Si, fue lo peor, pero después de hablar con el Guasón y volver al cuarto, fue comiquísimo. –Dijo Emily

– ¿A uds, también? ¿Hablaron con el Guasón? – pregunto Valle.

– Si, el hablo con todos, y por eso es que dice que la gente aquí es hipócrita.

– Sé que casi le quita la cabeza a Eliana – Dije.

– ¿Por qué no lo hizo? – pregunto Emily.

–¿Y qué les pregunto? - Pregunto Valen.

–que sí que me disgustaba de uds, y ps del resto. – Dijo Lei.

– De nuevo, nos preguntó lo mismo, a todos. – Les dije – y después de eso, Em y yo le dimos un susto a Eliana y Tony.

– te creo – dijo Valle

– Si, yo también – dijo Criss

–No, pero enserio, ¿qué le dijeron al Guasón? – les pregunte – yo le dije que me molesta la música que escuchan y cuando se hacen los falsos, que la verdad, tienen que aceptarlo, a veces, que uds se hacen los falsos, que hasta yo me quedo de ok, ni uds mismos se creen lo dicen.

– No, nada – dijo Rene

– Si, aja – dije. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero las luces se apagaron y provocaron que por lo menos la mitad de las personas allí gritaran, y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba a mí misma si era posible que algún día maduraran. Las luces se prendieron, pero muy poco, apenas se podía ver las caras de los demás, pero por lo menos se callaron los gritos.

– Bueno… creo que ya los he dejado hablar, ahora como bueno invitados, siéntense en la mesa y coman algo. – dijo aquella indiscutible voz, otra vez, era el Guasón, estaba en aquella habitación.

– Sí, claro, sé que le pusiste veneno a la comida y – Supongo que Andres no pensó antes de hablar y el Guasón se dio cuenta, ya que la bala impactó rápido en su cabeza.

– Y por si aún no se han dado cuenta no me gusta que me interrumpan, - dijo y se sentó en una silla del comedor – ah, y si quieren vivir para mañana, tienen que… pues, saber quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos y asesinar a los que no. – dijo y se nos entregaron un set que consistía en una 9mm y un cuchillo a cada uno – comiencen.

Sin darme cuenta, ya muchos estaban en el suelo, vi que alguien me había apuntado con un 9mm, me baje rápidamente y le dije a mis amigos que se recostaran en el suelo también, después de lo que creo yo, fue un par de horas subí mi cabeza, y vi que en el comedor quedábamos solo unos pocos, de los 39 que éramos, ahora quedamos 15.

No podía evitar preguntarme, por qué ver a muchos de mis compañeros muertos, y esa exagerada cantidad de sangre, no me repudia, no me asustaba, si no, que aún me sentía en calma. Nunca he temido por mi vida, y ahora, con toda esta locura, no sentía nada. No había miedo, no había desesperación, no había nada que se considerara… ¿Normal? A decir verdad, ya nada en este mundo es normal.

Emily's POV

En la penumbra la habitación se hallaba como un centro del inconsciente donde todos los miedos y recuerdos reprimidos reaparecían gracias a ese juego macabro que había puesto en contra a un grupo de amigos, Aun estaba allí, con la sangre de mis compañeros a mis pies, la mañana en la escuela, todo era un confuso recuerdo, no podía asimilar tantos hechos, y pensar que esta mañana me preocupaba por un examen ahora tengo que velar por mi vida.

Todo desespero era inútil, igual sabia mi destino. Algún día, en algún momento moriría, entregarme al juego macabro de una mente trastornada no tenía mucha lógica pero por alguna razón me atraía la idea.

* * *

**Ya se, que me tardo subiendo los caps, pero esque mi inspiracion se me va y viene.**

**RR please ;D**


End file.
